The Other Dark Eco Freak
by Saint Jimmy's Suicide
Summary: A Boy that was kidnapped by the Krimzon Guard is pumped with Dark Eco and is saved by Jak and Daxter when they break out of the Fortress. He is forced to go against his saviors however, when Baron Praxis recaptures him.
1. The Hidden Project

**The Hidden Project**

"Hurry up, boy!" I rolled over and groaned. Erol was pumping more Eco into me today. Dark Eco.

_'Damn. more freakin' Eco...'_ I thought after three years of experiments, they were gonna give up on me. But noooo! I still had to be their lab rat. I was going to get up and suddenly, the alarm went off.

**"ATTENTION ALL KRIMZON GUARD! DARK ECO EXPERIMENT NUMBER 1 HAS ESCAPED! BRING HIM BACK TO ME AT ALL COSTS!"**

Hah! Finally somebody escaped from this hell-hole. The door to my cell busted open and there he stood. Jak. Dark Eco experiment number 1.

"C'mon kid! Get your ass movin'!" I had _never_ heard him talk in the two years he's been here.

"You'd better do what he says! He gets all weird when you piss him off!" That was the furry orange Ottsel on Jak's shoulder that time. We started to run and when we encountered guards, Jak plowed right through them. We eventually got to a door and jumped out. We were free! We walked around the corner and saw my old neighbor, Kor.

"Hey, Kor!" I shouted. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hello, Axel. I haven't seen you for quite a while. Where have you been?"

"The Krimzon Guard Fortress." Kor gasped. Just then, a HellCat came into the area we were in.

"Everyone in this area is under arrest by order of the Grand Ruler, Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis." Kor turned to me and Jak and looked downward. We looked too and saw a small Kid with green hair who we hadn't noticed before.

"Protect us, Axel and I'll introduce you to the Underground!" We heard a blaster shot and Jak went down. I whipped my head around and flared at the Guard who shot it. My vision started to go and I felt excessive power and anger. My vision returned and I was angrier than I'd ever been. All the Krimzons in that area were afraid but they weren't fast enough to avoid my anger. I exploded with anger and all of the Guards were killed by an immense shockwave that seemed to only hit them.

"What the HECK was that!? Jeez! Remind me not to piss you off either! I'm Daxter by the way." The Ottsel then went and put something in Jak's mouth and he sat up.

"What happened?" Jak asked groggily.

"Ask Axel over there." Daxter pointed at me. I froze on the spot and then with whatever common sense I had, ran to the Underground Hideout, which Kor told me how to get to after I went out of the Dark Eco induced monster that people call "Dark Axel".


	2. Next To Nothing

Next To Nothing

**Thanks to CyndrDragon for her support!**

**Next To Nothing**

"Hey, Torn." I had come to the Underground Hideout and the only person that was there was, of course, Torn, with the absence of Tess. She was the other main member of the Underground. "Where's Tess?"

"I sent her to spy on Krew." Krew was a guy that I really didn't want to see, or hear, or _smell_ for that matter.

"Poor Tess…" I had suddenly heard a commotion outside and Tess arrived with Jak. "Torn, I gotta go. See ya later." I shouldered Jak on my way out. I turned the corner out of the dead-end alley right into a Krimzon Guard ambush.

"There he is! GET HIM!!" I turned and ran as fast as I could go. One caught up to me and tackled me to the ground. "Say good night, Dark Eco Freak!" I got rifle butted and all went black.

When I woke up, I was back in my cell. _Oh dammit! I'm back in this hell-hole AGAIN! This sucks. I JUST freaking escaped!!_ There were footsteps outside my door. There was a swiping sound and a metallic clang. And there stood… "Erol!" Erol smiled.

"Well, this time I'm not here to pump you with Dark Eco. The Baron wants to see you." He was still smiling as he led me through the Krimzon filled hallways to the throne room. Erol led me in there and the Baron looked up and smiled at me.

"Welcome to my throne room, Nephew."

"Wh-what!? You monster!! You pumped Dark Eco into your own nephew? YOU BASTARD!!" I lunged at him and he simply sidestepped me.

"I have a proposition for you, Axel." He was walking around me slowly. "I want you to join the Krimzon Guard. Now, _here_ is the proposition: you stay, I will reward you to no bounds; you run, I will hunt you down myself and kill you." _That's not fair! He gave me a choice that really isn't a choice at all!! Damn him!_ "So… what will it be young Axel? Life or death?"

"Rrrrrgh! There's no other choice!" I sighed. "Which squad?"


	3. The Krimzon Guard

**Thanks again to CyndrDragon, the only supportive person of this fanfic.**

**The Krimzon Guard**

"I knew that you would see it my way." Baron Praxis was looking as thoough Christmas had come early. "I shall appoint you second in command, after Erol of course." I looked over at Erol and almost lost my composure. He had a look of complete disgust on his face. I managed to turn the snort into a cough.

"That means the Dark Eco Freak can tell _my_ Guards what to do!" Erol was now whining as the Baron walked to the banquet hall.

"You will still be able to tell him what to do though, Erol." The Baron was getting angry. "Now, if you don't stop that damned whining, I will demote you to a common soldier." That was what shut the Commander of the Krimzon Guard up. "Now that you're listening, I have a mission for you. I want you to find the leader of the Underground and give him a warning. Don't do anything rash or I'll make sure you don't race tomorrow."

"But-but Baron Praxis! I have to defend my title!"

"Then don't kill anybody!" The Baron stalkted off, leavingthe Krimzon Commander on his own.

"Let's go!" Erol was in the KGHQ ten minutes later. He wasn't about to lose his Championship and that foxy mechanic, Keira. He had been flirting with her for many weeks now. And I knew it. I had heard him talking about her for the last few weeks before I got out. "Move it! You, Axel!"

"Me? Oh, no, the Commander of the Krimzon Guard wouldn't even _talk_ to a _Dark Eco Freak_ like me!" Erol's face went from rage to shock in about a split second. He mouthed, _You heard that? Nobody was following us!_ I glared at him and he just said for us to move out.

"Sir, do you know where to find the leader?"

"Do you rmember where we found Axel?" Everybody in the squad nodded. "At the end of that alley is where we go. The door has the Baron's logo with a hammer on it."


	4. The Fall of the Underground

**Thanks again to CdyndrDragon for her support! (-)**

**The Fall of the Underground**

"What!?" I was in shock. Erol had just told us to get to the Underground Hideout and kidnap Torn, the ex-Commander of the Krimzons. "But we don't even know if Torn is there! What if the entire Underground is there? "

"So what? We only need Torn," Erol said. I opened my mouth to protest, but Erol shot a look at me and shouted, "Move OUT!" I started to go, but he caught me by the collar of my tunic. "How in the Hell did you hear me and the Baron?"

"I saw you coming toward the Banquet Hall, and I retreated to the shadows."

"But no one was there! How-" A look of comprehension dawned on the Commander's face. "The concaves all along that hallway... Of course... You will tell nobody. Or I will deal with you myself." He let me go and walked out of the room.

10 minutes later, we had arrived at the alley to the Underground Hideout. Erol walked up to me. "Here, put this on." He handed me a green tunic. "Keep your armor on under it, though. And remember what we practiced..." He smiled evilly and pushed me forward.

"Torn!" I bursted into the Hideout, gasping for breath. Th-the Metal Heads are attacking! We need help! Come up here!" A look of horror spread itself out on his face. "Come on!" He grabbed his knife and followed me out.

We got up to the alley and ran out to the main street. "What? There are no Metal Heads! What the Hell Axel? Whatr are you trying to pu-" He was cut off when i hit him from behind with my Scatter Gun.

"Sorry, Torn..." Erol and the rest of the squad came up behind me.

"Nice job, Axel!" Erol was impressed. "Is he dead?"

"No, just knocked out. We'd better get back to the Fortress."


	5. Dark Eco v Dark Eco

**Okay, so I haven't updated in forever, but looking at my reviews I notice that there's only two people reviewing: CyndarDragon and newhi! Thank you both! And by the way, I have read Jak2: Teenagers In Haven City. I liked it. (:**

**Dark Eco v. Dark Eco**

When we got back to the hideout, I felt like a monster. Torn was nice to me, of all people, and never gave me a reason to do that to him. He may not have, but the Baron did.

I was leading the group carrying Torn up to the cell area of the Fortress, when I heard the tank that was just sitting out in the main foyer firing and moving closer. Then, out of nowhere, came Jak and Daxter. The tank was right behind them, gaining quickly.

"The Dark Eco Freak! Get him!" screamed Erol. All the KG in the area rushed toward Jak and bombarded him. He was gone from sight for a little bit, and then he burst out of the group in a splattering of black and purple. He then turned to me and ran full speed. I ducked under his flying tackle, as I felt the Dark Eco coming out from its little cell in my body.

I let loose, and went Dark. "Want a piece of me Jak? Bring it!"

Jak laughed and ran toward me again. I met his slash with a block, then kicked him in the stomach. He got blasted back and hit the wall. He got up quickly, but not quickly enough to dodge my cross slash.

He fell to the ground and reverted back to his normal self, as did I. He got up slowly and said merely, "Damn kid… You're good…" and ran off toward the exit.

"The Baron will know of your triumph, Axel," said Erol. "Now, men! Pick up Torn and let's go!"


	6. The Trust of the Captain?

**Back again! And ladies and gentlemen (probably ladies, from the look of the Author names), I'm proud to very RECENTLY welcome krourou2 to the list of reviewers! You won't regret this move. :3**

**New Chapter, and they are gonna be longer now! I've honed my writing skills in the year that it's been... Nonetheless, I shall start!**

**The Trust of the Captain?**

Coming back to the KGHQ was more stress than I could bear. Torn was unconscious, Jak was now my rival, and a powerful one at that. However unfortunate my current circumstance was, there was no way that it could be any better out on the streets with the Underground. I can't believe I betrayed Torn... I really am a Dark Eco Freak. The only reason Erol or any of the other KG or even my uncle could stand to have me among their ranks (no matter how much I regretted or resented it) was because of my ability to channel Dark Eco through my body without getting harmed permanently. At least I was walking in the back of the squad where I could think without being disturbed.

"Axel!" I jumped slightly, looking surprised and turned toward the call of my name. I rolled my eyes as I saw who drew my attention. Erol came trotting up next to me, an excited look in his eyes.

"Oh, it's you. What is it?" I asked dismissively. I really couldn't care less about him. I could give more sympathy to the devil.

"I just ran into her! There... There's nobody I trust in the squad. But I had to tell somebody. I need to- NEED TO win the next race." He was slightly vehement, but not to the point of alarm.

I raised my eyebrows. "Wait. You're telling me that you trust me more than any of the loyal Krimzon Guard in this entire squad?" I sure as hell didn't believe that crock of lies. "What makes that happen? You hate me."

"Stupid boy! I only pretend to, to hold up my reputation in the Guard. They'd never see me the same way if I suddenly turned nice. You understand." Of course I didn't. I've never been a bad person. Or.. I've never pretended to be a bad person anyway.

"Oh, I get it. You need to seem like a hardass to cover up all of the fluffy bunnies you cuddle with at night! I gotcha chief!" I winked at him, but that obviously pissed him off. I grinned smugly, and then asked, "Well, who did you see? It has to be somebody you hold in pretty high regard if you're stressing so much about the race tomorrow!" He flushed again and averted his gaze.

"Well... Her name's Keira... And she's a mechanic who works on racing bikes." He smiled softly, with care showing in his eyes. I saw all of this in the span of about three seconds before he regained his composure. "And ever since she came to the city two years ago, I've had my eye on her." Erol sighed. He was obviously in love.

Hold the phone, _two years ago_? That's when Jak showed up! Could this be related somehow..? I decided it wasn't important at this point. "Well, tell you what Erol. We'll go see her together today, under the excuse that we're, uh... Inspecting the race track to make sure it's up to KG standards! We'll drop by her garage on the way back from the arena. Deal?" I smiled at him, and his eyes immediately lit up.

"Yeah, okay! We'll have to make sure that the Baron thinks it's something that I forced you to do, so that I could keep an eye on you." I nodded my approval. Maybe I'd get to scout out how exactly I could escape from the Krimzon ranks without being immediately hunted. That would be kinda nice... To get out of those damned buildings for a while was more than enough to make me happy.

"Just make sure the boy doesn't run away!" Praxis wasn't gung-ho about Erol handling me by himself. But little did he know that I had no intention of making a break for it... Yet.

"Yes, my lord," was Erol's response. It was just like him to suck up to dear old Uncle Praxis. I made a face to signify my disgust, and Erol stomped on my foot. While I was hopping around, something fell from the ceiling and smacked me on the top of the head.

"Ow, damn!" I rubbed my head gingerly, seeing as my head felt like it wanted to break in two. I looked down to reprimand whatever had conked me, and it looked like a gun nozzle. I pulled out my little Scatter Gun and took off its barrel and quietly fitted the new barrel on it. No sooner had I done so than the gun had morphed around the new piece to create a rifle-like weapon. Looking up, I saw Jak's unmistakable blond hair and Daxter's telltale orange fur in the rafters. Jak winked at me and ran down the beam, and Daxter stood on his shoulder and saluted me. I waved back inconspicuously, seeing as Erol and the Baron were deep in conversation about odds for Erol's race tomorrow.

I smiled. Jak respected me, he didn't want to be enemies. He didn't know it then, but he made it just that much easier to get out of the forced service I was put into for the Krimzon Guard.

I shook my long black hair out of my eyes and yelled to Erol. "Captain, are you ready to go?"


	7. The Flight of the Eco Freak

**I'd just like to thank everyone who supported me with this story, and all the new subscribers are greatly appreciated! I'm slowly making the chapters longer, so there's more of my goodness at one time. Just for you. (; Enjoy!**

By the way, _italics_ represent a third-person view in this chapter. Unless it's Axel thinking... You'll enjoy it for sure! :3

**The Flight of the Eco Freak**

Erol was fidgeting the entire way up to the Stadium. He looked worried and excited and enthralled all at the same time, which was slightly scary from my seventeen year old point of view. There was no way that he was just hanging out around the Stadium for hours without trying to accomplish something with Keira. Although, it was also quite funny. He was acting like a tripping druggie, which was absolutely hilarious. Hilarious to the point where I was roaring with laughter on the inside, and the restraint I was excercising forced me to tear up.

"Erol, are you going to be okay?" I asked, trying to hide the laughter in my voice. The way he looked toward me wasn't helping me calm down. It seemed like a mixture of pain and anxiety, with a little fear thrown in, all covered up by a fake serenity.

"Y-yes, of course Axel. Why the hell wouldn't I be?" Trying to pick up his usual smooth-talking manner, he sauntered up to the garages where the mechanics practiced their trade. He slowly and with an obvious forced calm made his way to the left, where I assumed Keira was working.

"Just don't pee yourself! I didn't bring your extra uniform!" I called after him, only to have him turn around, face red with anger and embarassment, and shout back.

"Must you do this in public?" He shook his head, the ginger hair that was always styled back waving at me as he did so. "Come with me. I didn't bring you so you could just stand out here!" he barked. _Jeez, pushy. Cool your jets,_ I thought as he slowed to wait for me.

Erol walked slowly up to the closed curtain in the first garage on the left. He nervously tried to loosen up, and pulled it back.

"Hello Keira," he said saucily. A girl with bluish-green hair and purple capris standing over a workbench almost dropped her oversized wrench, jumping about three feet into the air.

"Oh! Erol!" Keira bent to pick up her wrench and came back up redder than Erol's hair. "I wasn't expecting you to come here..." She quickly glanced at her workbench and panicked, throwing a sheet over whatever it was that she was working on. I immediately grew wary of her, not knowing what kind of person she was.

"I didn't really give you any reason to, now did I?" He was saying the wrong things in the wrong ways. Keira was taken aback and was obviously flustered.

"Well no... I suppose not..." she said with unsureness in her voice. I had a good feeling about her being able to help me out of the Baron's corrupt "police" force.

I looked at Erol and he simply looked embarassed. He turned and glared at me for a split second, then proceeded to leave without another word, leaving me behind with the mechanic. I struggled to find a way out without going toward Erol or the rest of the population.

"Can I help you with something?" I was startled by the sudden voice penetrating my ears. I looked at Keira with a slightly sheepish expression.

"I'm Axel... Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." She waved her hand in dismissal, basically saying that there was nothing to worry about. "I've got to get away from the KG, Keira.. Can you help me?" A look of sympathy and sadness crossed her face.

"Actually, yes I can. But you have to promise to keep this a secret! Nobody outside of the Underground knows about this..." She lifted up a large tile off the floor to reveal a hidden, paved passageway. I was amazed.

"Where does it go?" I asked. This was so new to me, I'd never tried to escape from INSIDE the KG before.

"To the Underground hideout in the Slums. Hurry, or Erol will come back and see you!" I thanked her with a two fingered salute, and slid down the opening. Just as the cover slid back on, I heard Erol's voice from above. I didn't stay long enough to hear what was being said though. I'd already started running down the tunnel, which was tall enough to support just about any height.

I was finally free.

_Erol walked back into the garage, slightly bothered._

_"Keira, have you seen Axel?" he asked quickly and harshly. Insulted, Keira replied in the same tone._

_"No Erol. I saw him walk out behind you, that's all." She crossed her arms firmly, an annoyed look on her face._

_"Damn it! I wasn't supposed to let him out of my sight!" Erol shouted. He turned about face, and ran straight out of the garage. Keira smiled and looked toward her floor, where she had just replaced a tile from it._

_Erol ran out into the common area and looked around._

_"AXEL!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs, but he saw no sign of Axel's long black hair._

_Axel was gone._


End file.
